The present invention is directed to a support device for a cannula. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a cannula support that includes a plurality of interlocking fibers spiral-bound together in a manner that permits selective attachment to a flexible plastic cannula tube for providing cushioned and molded support in and around the ear, and preventing irritation known to be induced by plastic-to-skin contact from the flexible tube.
A cannula is a somewhat slender and elongated tube that can be used to deliver or remove fluids from the body. In this respect, the more specific nasal cannula or oral-nasal cannula is a device used to deliver supplemental oxygen to a patient in need of respiratory help. At one end, the flexible tube may extend from or attach to a device that might include an oxygen tank, a portable oxygen generator, or a wall connection in a hospital that delivers oxygen via a flow meter. At the other end, the flexible tube terminates into one or more open-ended ports designed to be inserted into the nostrils and/or the mouth. Oxygen flows from the source, through the tube and out through the open-ended ports as a means to supplement breathing. The open-ended ports may vary in size depending on the desired flow rate of oxygen.
As generally shown in FIG. 1, the cannula is positioned to provide oxygen through one or more ports positioned near the wearer's nostrils. The flexible plastic tube of the cannula wraps around the cheeks toward the ears. In most cases, the flexible plastic tube of the cannula sits in the space or channel formed between the ear and the scalp—doing so can cause skin irritation, as described in more detail below. Furthermore, the flexible plastic tube of the cannular wraps around behind the ear and comes back toward the front area of the neck, by the chin, for travel back to the oxygen source. In this configuration, the cannula typically does not inadvertently fall out of the patient's nostrils and/or mouth through casual movement.
The problem is that the plastic material of the cannula typically remains compressed against the skin between the ear and the scalp and after a while the plastic material tends to stick to the skin. Constant contact can cause indentations in the skin, redness, sores or other skin irritations, especially if the skin-to-plastic contact does not allow the skin to breathe underneath. In this respect, if the flexible plastic tube sticks to the skin, the wearer can tear the skin in and around the ear when the cannula moves (e.g., by turning your head). This problem is exacerbated by the fact that nasal cannula are often used or worn by elderly patients whose skin may produce insufficient quantities of oil to keep the external area of the skin lubricated in a manner that prevents or lessens sticking. Placing the plastic tube on open sores or against torn skin is particularly painful and does not allow for healing.
As such, several products have been developed to help solve the problem of skin irritation around the ears associated with cannula usage. But, these products have drawbacks of their own. For example, the E-Z Wrap Soft Foam Ear Protectors for Oxygen Nasal Cannulas (1-Pair), made by Salter Labs of 100 W. Sycamore Road, Arvin, Calif. 93203, are 3-inch soft closed-cell foam tubes having an inner diameter relatively larger than the external diameter of the cannula tube such that the cannula tube can be inserted therein through a slit down one side of the foam tube. The foam tube covers the portion of the plastic cannula tubing that sits over a portion of the ear when the oxygen cannula is worn. In this respect, the E-Z Wraps are designed to improve comfort and help prevent chafing and soreness. But, this product does not stay in place and tends to easily slip down along a portion of the cannula tube such that it is no longer in position. Additionally, the straight and relatively stiff structure of the foam tube has a tendency to dislodge from the curved area of the ear because the straight foam tube is non-conforming thereto. This too may cause the E-Z Wrap to slide down the flexible plastic tube of the cannula such that it is no longer in a position to protect the ear from the irritating plastic flexible tube of the cannula. As a result, this product may be a nuisance or not work at all, especially for active users. Some solutions have included applying an adhesive, such as tape, to prevent such movement, but this is not ideal.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a cannula support that is flexible so as to be selectively attachable to the cannula, may be adjusted or bent to fit or conform to the exterior surface of the curved area of the ear where the cannula sits and is supported when worn, is comfortable, and prevents substantial skin-to-plastic contact that may otherwise cause skin irritation. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages.